New Secrets, Old Secrets, come into the light
by Witch Tekamika
Summary: Complete! What will happen when Akito comes to stay at Shigures house? How will Yuki, Kyo and Tohru react? Will this unforeseen circumstances arouse some totally random and possibly funny situations? R&R! Sequel - 'Revelations'
1. Akito's appearence

(A/N) Hey! This is my first fruits basket fic, so please be nice. No flames as they will only be used to help with my already dreadful cooking! Just kidding, my cooking isn't that bad but I can name a few who are better at burning things then they are at cooking them. Feel free to read my other stuff co-written with Evil Llama Pjamas!

The day started out as any other and Tohru Honda awoke early to make the household breakfast, but little was she aware of what would await her down stairs. Walking into the living room on her way to the kitchen she started to ponder what she would make everyone for breakfast, she wanted it to be special because she was leaving in a few days to visit her grandpa in the country. Turning on the light she heard a moan, so naturally she spun around to find the source only to she none other then the head of the Sohma family, Akito lying on the floor as if he'd been asleep.

"Oh my goodness, Akito! I'm so sorry! Were you sleeping? I'll leave and make breakfast later." Getting up to leave Akito simply said: "It's fine. I wasn't asleep; I don't sleep much these days. Go ahead and make breakfast."

"Okay… would you like some breakfast too?" she asked giving him a polite smile.

Akito nodded in response and started to get up and get ready. Tohru hurriedly went around making breakfast and by the time she had dished it up everyone was emerging from the stairs, first the high school prince Yuki, then Kyo; the Sohma who had been training on a mountain top for 4 months, and finally Shigure Sohma; an author and the owner of the house.

Yuki eyes went wider then saucepans when he saw Akito sitting at the table before he turned and ran up to his room without saying a word, Kyo on the other hand saw him and growled under his breathe before sitting down. There was no way he was going to let something like his distain for Akito, stop him from eating. Besides, he didn't have any dinner the night before.

"Tohru? Why did Yuki almost run me over like a runaway train?" asked Shigure in his usual sing song voice.

"Do you have to ask?" she replied pointing at Akito.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Akito was here."

"Shigure, I'm heartbroken. You forgot about me?" asked Akito in his normal dangerously smooth voice.

"Never, but I do fear that I forgot to tell the children."

"That's all right Shigure. The only one who appears to have a problem with it is Yuki." interrupted Tohru happily. "I'll go take some food up to him and Shigure, next time we have an unexpected guest, let me know so I don't wake them up."

Tohru went up the stairs with a tray of food for the Sohma who was hiding from his demons, or in other words, for Yuki who was hiding in his room from Akito. Gently knocking on the door she called out.

"Yuki? Yuki, are you okay?" opening the door she found him staring out the window into the forest that lay around the edge of the property. She walked in and over to his desk.

"What's he doing here?" he asked in a bitter and yet fearful voice.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask, because I came up here with some food for you so you don't go hungry." Tohru replied whilst setting the tray down.

Yuki walked over to her, "You really are to kind Miss Honda."

"Thank-you, I really must be going down stairs to see that everyone else got enough to eat. Don't be afraid to call if you need anything, okay?"

Yuki nodded and sat down to eat.

---

"Shigure, you didn't tell any of them?"

Tohru recognised this voice, it was Akito. But what did he mean? What had they not been told?

"No., because if they knew, then all hell would have broken loose and my home gets destroyed enough as it is. And besides, they were all sound asleep." Shigure responded.

Tohru didn't particularly care that Akito was there, but she knew that it would cause Yuki great pain and Kyo would exactly be happy either, so she had to do something about it.

"Are you going to tell Tohru?" It was Shigure again.

"Why would I tell her anything?" Akito worse was full of what seemed to be distain.

"Because she basically runs this household, in terms of housework and meals. And with keeping the secret, I believe she has earned to be allowed to know certain information such as this. Particularly if you will be staying for more then a few days, she should know why she is cooking, cleaning and washing up after another person in this household."

"Maybe… But I am head of the Sohma family and I alone carry the full burden of this curse so my word is final. I will think about what you say and I will observe this Tohru Honda and see if I deem her worthy to know this information or not, and if so, then I might just tell her a few more things too. But remember… I said maybe." Akito got up and left the room, Tohru had in fact already left to get ready for school.

(A/N) If you would like me to write more, then I want at least 2 reviews, it may not sound like much but all reviews are special and the nicer/funnier they are the happier I feel and the more I will write! Well, catch'ya later!

Love y'all,

Witch Tekamika


	2. family

(A/N) Soz it took so long! But I would like to take a quick moment to thank the grand total of three reviewers for my last chappie! So thanx, luv you guys heaps! And SunmoonandSpoon, I'm sorry we didn't get along at first, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy Chappie 2!

Disclaimer- I forgot to put it on chapter one so here it is, as you know I do not own fruits basket, Natsuki Takaya does. sigh and I was so looking forward to doing evil things to the characters I don't like. sigh again oh well, here we go again!

---

Tohru walked to school with Yuki and Kyo, they had noticed that she wasn't quite herself. She was quite and did not wear her trademark goofy grin.

"Miss Honda? Is everything alright?" asked the concerned 'prince' Yuki.

"Hmmm. Oh, sorry. Yes, everything's fine. Just thinking." She replied zoning out once more.

"Gee, I thought that thinking and walking at the same time was dangerous. What with you being a total klutz and all." commented the ever aggressive Kyo.

"Yeah…" Tohru's voice trailed off. "I wonder way Akito was at the house this morning."

"Was he there when you got up make breakfast this morning Miss. Honda?" asked Yuki with concern written all over his face.

"Oh, yes. Is that bad Yuki? I mean I know he causes problems for you but still…"

"Kinda, what's really bothering me is the fact that I don't why or how long he's going to be here."

"I'm sure if there were any real problems Shigure would tell us." Tohru offered with her trademark goofy grin plastered across her face.

"You're probably right as usual Miss Honda." Yuki tried to smile back but faltered.

"I don't know what your damn problem is; if he's such a pain, just punch him." Said Kyo shrugging.

"Do you even remember who we're talking about, you dumb cat?" asked Yuki, his voice starting to fill with an undirected rage that was about to become directed.

"What did you call me?" shouted Kyo.

"Do we have to go through this every time?"

Kyo had had enough; his fuse was shorter these days as the weather was starting to get colder, so he just ran off.

Tohru sighed to herself, she knew having Akito there would cause problems but still, this was almost beyond ridiculous. Even for them.

Arriving at school, Tohru was immediately greeted by Uo and Hana. They may have been an (ex-)yankie and a psycic, but they were her two best friends in the whole world. The had always been there when she needed people the most. Uo and Hana truely were the bestest friends a girl could hope for.

"Hello Tohru. A teacher asked to us to find you and let you know that there's a visitor in the conference room for you." Hana informed her with a slight smile.

"A visitor?" Now Tohru was confused. Who would be coming to see her at the school?

"Hey, where's orange-top? Doesn't he usually walk to school with you?" Uo wondered looking around.

"There were… problems; he and Yuki are fighting again."

The bell went and Tohru went off to discover the identity of the mysterious visitor.

Opening the door, Tohru saw none other then Akito, staring out the windows into the overcast sky.

"Akito?"

"Yes, Tohru Honda. You're just the person I needed to see. Shut the door." He ordered in his usual harsh tone of voice.

Naturally, Tohru complied and closed the door. Turning around, she saw Akito striding towards her. Using his thumb and forefinger, he lifted her face and turned it left to right, as if he was inspecting her.

Taking his hand away he walked back to the window. "Sit down." He demanded. She did so. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here?"

"Ah, well… yes actually. Students don't get called here very often and when they do they're usually in trouble and…"

Akito cut her off. "I don't need to hear all that."

"Oh, sorry." Tohru replied in barely more then a whisper.

"I bet Yuki, Kyo and yourself are all wondering why I was asleep on the floor at Shigure's house, correct?"

Tohru nodded as Akito turned and walked over to the chair opposite her. He sat down in a dignified manner and let his shoulders slump in a relaxed fashion. He ran his left hand through the ebony black hair that framed the delicate features on his face.

"Did you know that you father never really died?"

Tohru eyes widened. Her father was alive? How could that be possible? Her mother told her that he got sick and never recovered.

"I don't see how that's possible…" Tohru said her voice barely more then a whisper, her head down.

"Well believe it, because that wasn't the shocking news." Tohru's head shot up. This wasn't the bad news?

"What... do... you... mean?" She asked shakily.

"I mean, what exactly do you know about your father?"

"Only... sniff only that he was with my mum for about 3 years before i was born and then he got sick and never recovered.

"That's about half the story." Tohru's sat up straighter, now she really was confused. Half the story?

"Your mother and father were never married, did you know that?"

Tohru nodded. Why does Akito, the head of the _Sohma_ family, know so much about her family?

"Your father... your father is actually a Sohma and he abandoned the family when he met your mother Kyoko."

"My dad abandoned his family?" asked Tohru still trying to resgister all this new information.

Akito nodded. "He left and then he came back because his father died. And his wife divorced him and left the Sohmas'. Basically, he cheated on his wife and deserted her and his son because he met Kyoko and then she had you. He didn't want to leave his son when his wife left to they arranged to amke it look like he died." Akito's voice was full of noticeable distain everytime he said Tohru's mothers name.

"But... doesn't that mean i have a brother."

Once again Akito nodded. "That would seem the case, little sister."

(A/N) Oh, it's a cliffie! How will Tohru react! I mean seriously, how would you react if Akito just told you that you where his little sister?

I promise to update soon. Remember to review! If I don't get at least 3 reviews then i'll stop it right here and you won't get to see Tohru's reaction. Even if it's a flame, it'll still be countered as a review. Also, I apologise now for making Akito way OOC, but if i didn't then this scene wouldn't have worked so well.

Catch'ya later.

Witch Tekamika


	3. sister?

(A/N) Enjoy chapter three! Thank-you to all those totally kind people who reviewed. I love you all!

btw - SunMoonandSpoon- feel free to review any time, you just caught me on a bad day, but your review was really helpful and i'll remember what you said, thank-you very much.

Tohru just sat the, slack jawed and unsure of what to say.

"B...but if i'm your little sister, then that would make me a..."

Akito cut her off, "A Sohma, yes and also the next head of the family."

Now Tohru really was flabbergasted. First her father was still alive and now this? How much more could she handle.

"Which is why," Akito continued "I would like to offer you a place at the main house. It is your right after all."

"The main house? I couldn't!" Tohru cried "I mean I enjoy living with Shigure and Yuki and Kyo... I couldn't imagine leaving them!"

"That's fine, it is up to you after all." Aktio got up and headed to the door. "But there is one thing I ask of you Tohru."

Hearing him say her name still sent shivers up her spine. "Yea... Yes?" She replied, still very shaky.

"Don't mention this to anyone, until you have come to the main house to speak with me first." Akito's voice was still even and unemotional, like he knew this information but decided to keep it to himself for ages.

"Why don't I come now? I would like to meet my dad." Tohru asked getting up out of her chair.

Akito let a rare, slight smile escape his mouth as he nodded.

Leaving the school, Tohru and Akito were spotted by two certain purple and red eyed youths.

Yuki and Kyo Sohma watched, with anger boiling to the very point they were about to explode when they saw Akito open the car door and Tohru willingly getting in.

Hadn't they warned her not to trust him? Why was he even there at the school? Something was definately not right.

Yuki looked at Kyo with an intense look in his eyes that seemed to scream 'we have to do something'. Without saying a word Kyo understood what Yuki wasn't trying to say and nodded. Then as quick as a flash, they both simultaneously turned and ran out of the classroom, out of the building and in the direction of the main house.

---

Opening up the door to the house,Tohru walked in and was promptley followed by Akito. Sitting down, Akito pulled a cord and Hatori immediately walked in.

"Hatori" Akito ordered, his voice once again had a no nonsence ring to it. "Bring Amaru here, right now." Hatori nodded and exited the room, if he was at all suprised that Tohru was there, he didn't show any sign of it. But then again he rarely showed any sort of emotion.

"Is Amaru..." Tohru started to hesitently asked.

"You don't need to be afraid. You are my sister and therefore you are practically my equal. And yes, Amaru is our father."

There was a knock at the door and it slowly slid open. Hatori entered, followed closely by a rather shabby looking man. He had longish hair, it would have been jet black if it wasn't for the grey starting to streak through. His clothes hung off him in a hap-hazard fashion. They were to big and he looked as if he just fell out of bed.

"Sit." Akito ordered. The man complied, his eyes still boring holes into the ground. By this stage Hatori had already gone and had shut the door.

"Amaru, this is Tohru Honda. Kyoko's daughter." he said simply, pouring himself and Tohru some tea from a kettle that was already on the table, awaiting there arrival.

Amaru's eyes shot up when he heard Kyoko's name. Tohru was drinking the tea that Akito had given her.

"Kyoko's daughter? My sweet little Tohru? How is my dear Kyoko?" He asked, the desperation clearly visible in his eyes and quivering voice.

"Who do you think you are?" Akito shouted, slamming his cup on the table. "You are no father of ours! First you abandoned mother and myself and then you abandoned her and her mother! How can you live with yourself! You sad son of a..."

Akito was cut off by a hand gently resting on his arm. "It's all right Akito," Tohru whispered. "I don't mind talking to him.

Aktio nodded. "Just don't talk to her like that again, or i will not be held accountable for my actions." he warned.

Aramu nodded.

"Mum died. A year and a half ago. It was a car accident on the way to work." Tohru's eyes started to brim with tears, as the painful memories resurfaced.

Aramu nodded again, this time in sympathetic understanding.

--- The time passed quickly and soon it was getting dark, Aramu had been taken back to where ever it was he was staying and Akito was in the car with Tohru, taking her back to Shigure's house.

"Akito?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I should come and spend next weekend at the main house. Just see whether or not I would like to live there. Is that okay?" Tohru asked timidly.

Akito nodded, a small smile on his delicate face and Tohru couldn't help but smile back.

Yuki and Kyo heard the car pull up and they ran straight out the front. They were just in time to see Akito hugging Tohru. but what shocked them more was that she was actually hugging him back! Willingly! And with a smile on her face.

Afetr a quick exchange of goodbyes, Tohru turned and started to walk towards the house. About half way down the path, she looked up and saw Yuki and Kyo staring at her in disbelief.

(A/N) there it is! chapter three! Please review! I would love to get some feedback, and also any feedback/ideas sent to me will help me right the next chapter! I am once again sorry for making Tohru and Akito OOC and i promise that i'll try to get them back in character. fingers crossed, hope to die. ; )

i won't be writing or reading reviews for a while but as soon as i can i will. yes, that's another promise and these are promises i intend to keep. luv y'all.

G2g!

Witch Tekamika.


	4. brother?

(A/N) Sorry it took so long! I really am sorry :( but we went away for week and then I've been real busy with family commitments and stuff. (birthday shopping :b gah!) oh, well. shrugs At least I didn't leave you hanging as long as I could have :) So here it is! I would also like to quickly thank everyone who reviewed (you guys rock the world!) and to all those who read but didn't reviewed you made me very disappointed. for shame! Enjoy chapter four!

"Yuki! Kyo! I didn't see you there!" Tohru cried out in surprise. "What are you doing up so late?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" retorted Kyo.

"Miss Honda, what was Akito doing bringing you home?" Yuki asked. His face was blank and passive but it was easy to tell that he was not very happy with Akito dropping off Tohru.

"Yeah, why did you leave the school earlier with him too?" Kyo demanded him face slightly twisted with rage.

"Maybe we should go inside before it gets to cold." offered Tohru. As annoying as all of this was, she really had to sympathize with them. Akito was a figure of terror for them both. Maybe not for the same reason but still, it was a common pain with them both. And to see Akito delivering her home, safe and sound, and then hugging her? Well, she was just surprised that it didn't tip them over the edge.

---

Upon entering, two very familiar voices reached her ears. It was Ayame and Hatori.

"Tohru! I'm so glad to see you! maybe you can help convince Yuki to put in more of an effort into regaining our lost brotherhood!" cried Ayaa in his normal, over-dramatic way while walking up to her with his arms wide open. Tohru smiled. "Sure. I'd love to help, but not tonight. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." And Tohru waved to all and departed.

"Well, that was odd." commented Ayaa, with his hands now located on his hips.

"Yeah, she must be really tired." remarked Shigure.

"Or there is something she's not telling us." suggested Yuki, as he and Kyo sat down with Shigure and Hatori.

"Like what?" asked Ayaa sitting down.

Yuki and Kyo told the Mubadachi trio of all they saw and were not surprise when they received some very strange looks from Shigure and Ayame. Hatori, on the other hand, just kept a blank face as the Shigure and Ayaa came up with all sorts of romantic, humorous, all round crazy and/or R18+ reasons as to why Tohru would have just, out of the blue, spent the entire day with the head of the family.

While all this was going on, Tohru was lying on her bed, waiting for sleep to come and take her away. She didn't know how to tell Yuki. She absolutely fretted telling Kyo. Hatori wouldn't like it at first but he would come around. Ayame would shrug it off and Shigure would probably be shocked and then laugh as hard as he did when he found out that she was living in a tent. As for everyone else... well, they would have different reactions. Hiro would sneer and make more snide comments until he realised exactly who he was being mean to, Kisa would not like it at all but would be like Hatori and eventually come around. Momiji, well he might just faints but then want to make sure that Tohru would still be one of his bestest best friends. Haru would probably just make a 'that was unexpected' kind of comment then shrug it off just like Ayaa. Everyone else she didn't really have to worry about. That is except Uo and Hana, but they don't know him, so it doesn't really matter. Drifting off, all Tohru could hear was Yuki and Kyo yelling at Shigure and Ayaa for one of there grotesque and more perverted scenarios.

---

The weekend came round quick enough and Tohru was walking down the stairs of Shigure's home with a weekend bag in her hands. With everyone being out, she hoped she could just get away with just leaving a note, that was until the car pulled up and Kyo came in the back door just in time to spot Tohru about to walk out the front door to meet Akito, who by this time, was half way down the path.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he demanded

"Well, um..."

"And why do you have your over night bag? Are you going to stay the night at the Psychic or Yankee's house?"

"Well, not exactly..."

_Knock Knock_

"It's open!" Kyo yelled.

The door slowly slid open and Akito walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, it's nice to see you too. Haven't become a monster lately have we? But then again, you always have been." Akito accompanied this snide comment with a very familiar sneer that he used nearly every time he was forced to converse with Kyo. Turning to Tohru he said "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Kyo yelled.

"You didn't tell them?" Akito half whispered walking towards Tohru and taking her bag.

"No," she replied in the same hushed tone. "Not yet anyway. Maybe we should what a little while and tell Shigure and Yuki what's going on as well because Kyo's not going to let me out of the house without an explanation"

Akito nodded in understanding.

By this stage Kyo was completely and utterly confused (he could hear what they were just whispering about). Since when does Tohru act like this? Or Akito for that matter!

---

When Yuki arrived home the anger was evident on his face, Shigure was a little shocked to find Akito at the table but shrugged it off and sat down to have some tea.

After setting out some cakes and what-not for everyone to have a nibble at, Tohru sat down and released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"So?" Kyo managed to say through a mouth full of cake. "Are you going to tell us what's up?"

Tohru nodded. "Well you see... um... where should I begin?"

"Why don't you start by telling us why Akito's here?" offered Yuki, giving her that princely smile that made him very, VERY popular at school.

"Oh.. ah, okay. Akito here because I'm spending the weekend at the main house and he came to get me."

"Why would you be spending the weekend at the main house?"

"Because I wanted to see what my real home was like and Akito said he would like me to stay there some time." Tohru smiled her goofy grin as jaws were dropping and puzzeled looks being exchanged.

"Real home? What do you mean by that?" quizzed Shigure.

"Well you see, Akito is my... he's my big brother."

(A/N) I know it's not quite as good as the others but the next chapter will be better, I promise. I will update as soon as possible!

Thanks to those have or a going to review ad to those who haven't GRRRRRR! I'll send a bear after you!

he he heee. lol! Just kidding! I don't have a bear, but I do have an alligator!

catch'ya round.

Witch Tekamika.


	5. the tour and the plot

(A/N) I'm sorry again for taking so long but my computer time has been limited and I had writers block. Luckily I over came that and here is chapter five! Five! Wow, even I didn't know I could write that much! Amazing huh? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, I love you guys so much and for those of you who didn't, my fictional freaky powers are going to come after you…

Enjoy!

"What do you mean he's your big brother!?!?" screamed Kyo.

"How is that possible, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, concerned written on his face.

As Tohru retold the story of how she found out that Akito was her older brother, everyone else tried to resist the urge to throttle Akito for not telling anyone sooner.

"And that is why I am going to spend the weekend at the main house." Tohru released a sigh she didn't realise she was holding.

"And it is time that we were going, little sister." Akito stated whilst standing up. Nodding, standing and bidding farewell, Tohru left.

"Well this is going to be a very sad weekend indeed, what, with our little flower off spending time with her big brother she will not be here to enlighten this otherwise dreary household.." sighed Shigure, expecting to be hit on the head, but surprisingly he wasn't. For secretly Kyo and Yuki agreed. It would be a very long two days.

---

"If you've changed your mind about this weekend, I will understand." Akito said on the way to the Sohma Estate.

Tohru just shook her head. "It's okay, I'm sure they'll manage to survive for one weekend without me and besides, I want to get to know my big brother better."

Akito could not help but let a genuinely kind smile befall his usually harsh and cruel features.

Hatori glanced in the rear-view mirror. He noted the change in Akito's personality. He looked relaxed and happy, he was even smiling. The last time he had seen Akito smile warmly like that was, well, never.

Akito had never felt real happiness because he was head of the family and therefore an outcast of sorts.

It was a first to see him smiling like he was he was having the best day ever, and hopefully, for everyone's sake, particularly Tohru's, it would stay like that.

It didn't take long to arrive at the main house. Hatori pulled up right in front on Akito's house and, getting out, opened the car door for the siblings.

Akito spoke quietly so only she could here "Welcome home."

Akito got someone to come and take Tohru's bags so that he could show her around.

Walking around the grounds, Akito showed her the beautiful gardens that seemed to landscape any free area. Tohru couldn't believe how wonderful Sohma Estate could be. Deep into a conversation with Akito, she heard a voice yelling, "Tohru! Tohru!" turning around she came face to Momiji and Haru.

"Hi Tohru!" the bouncy rabbit laughed. "It's great to see you! Why are you here with Akito?"

"Yeah that's actually a good question. Why are you here with Akito?" Haru had a I-don't-really-care look upon his face but you could tell he hid eagerness for the answer underneath.

"Oh! Hello Momiji, hello Haru. It's nice to see you both."

"It's nice to see you too, but what are you doing here with Akito?" Haru asked again.

"We're just going for a walk."

"It's nearly dinnertime; would you like to head back to the house?" Akito asked looking at his watch.

Tohru nodded. "See you later!" she cried happily before walking off with the head of the family.

"Something's not right Haru. Normally Tohru would want to stay and talk, I don't think she wanted to talk at all." Whined Momiji.

"I agree. I think we should go see Shigure." Suggested Haru with a thoughtful look on his face.

"YAY!" cried Momiji as he ran off to get Hatori to take them to Shigure's house.

---

_Knock knock_

Shigure opened the door and let Haru and Momiji into the house, as soon as they entered the kitchen they noticed Kyo slumped in the door way and Yuki looking very depressed whilst watching television.

"Gee, it's really taken a toll on them hasn't it?" asked Haru looking at his depressed love.

"Yeah, hard to believe she's only been gone a few hours." replied Shigure sighing.

"We can't let her stay at the main house! We have to come up with a plan to get her out of there." Momiji cried.

This got Yuki and Kyo's attention; they both whirled around expecting an instant answer.

"I think we'll be up all night trying to figure this out _sigh_ I'll go make some tea." Shigure left to just that, leaving the four teenagers to devise some kind of rescue mission on there own.

---

"Good night little sister." Akito said shutting the door to her room.

Tohru lay down on her bed; all things considered Yuki, Kyo and the others did take the news rather well. Almost to well. They had to be planning something or they wouldn't have been so calm about it. But what could they be planning? It would have to be something drastic or they would have told her about it? Maybe she should ask Akito.

Timidly walking to his room, Tohru knocked on the door.

When Akito answered it, instead of asking what she wanted or demanded an explanation as to why she was there, he simply stepped aside and said "Come in."

"What's the matter? You are usually too polite to go walking around a strange house in the middle of the night. So tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

Tohru looked nervous. "I think Shigure and the others are planning something."

"What gives you that idea?" asked Akito raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that they were way to calm about me coming here. I mean, they hate you, even you must admit that. You would have thought that Yuki and Kyo would have kicked up a fuss. Why would they not try and you bringing me here."

"Maybe they just want you to be happy."

"Happy? I doubt it. Sure they may want me to be happy but I doubt they want me to be happy living here with my brother."

"Don't worry to much about it."

"I can't help but worry."

"Then do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"Relax, you're my sister and if you're worried that they might try something then at least I'll be here to protect you."

"Thanks Akito," Tohru smiled and hugged her brother as they both settled down to sleep.

---

"Are you ready to do this?" Kyo asked Haru, Momiji and Yuki through his walkie talkie. "yep" the all said simultaneously. They were closing in around all the exits to Akito's place in a desperate bid to get Tohru out of that mad man's home.

Little were they aware that Akito was deeply worried about what his little sister had told him. He was awake and expecting it.

Then he started to hear feet lightly padding across the wooden floorboards to his bedroom door.

(A/N) Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I found it really hard deciding what I should do. Anyway, this is what I came up with. Plz read and review. Reviews make me soooo happy! Even if it is a flame, they will all go into a blender get minced up and come up with an even better chapter then this one. Any who, ideas are appreciated.

Everyone who rads this chapter and doesn't review will feel the wrath of me! The almighty Witch Tekamika. I do not take kindly to those of you who read but don't review. You make me cry.

G2g.

Luv y'all (particularly those who review (getting the hint?))

Witch Tekamika


	6. where am I?

(A/N) Sorry! I can't believe it took me so long to write this one! Please don't hate me, I was busy, it was my birthday so it took me longer then usual. Oh, well. I put in a special twist just for you guys to show just how sorry I am.

Shadows also befell the windows. They all opened and silently entered. Clad in black, they went over to Tohru's sleeping figure blind-folded her and were about to wake her up when Akito pounced.

He punched one and sent it flying into the wall before round housing and kicking the smallest one across the room.

The tallest, most docile looking one went to punch Akito who easily dodged and countered with a knee to the stomach and elbow in the back of the neck, rendering the attacker temporarily unconscious. Unfortunately, while he was fighting, the fourth assailant had fled with his little sister. Fearing the worst he ran outside in time to see the kidnapper running through the main gates. Knowing he would not be able to follow because of his fragile medical state, he went back into his room to find out who would stage such a coop.

Upon entering, Akito saw the room was empty. They all got away.

"So she did have a reason to worry." Akito sighed inwardly; he would have to call Hatori. For some reason he felt that Hatori may be able to shed a bit of light on this situation.

---

"She's waking up!" Tohru opened her eyes and came face to face with Hatsuharu.

"Haru?" she asked sleepily.

"Yep, glad you're awake! Everyone was so worried."

"Worried? Why would they be worried? I was coming back home at the end of the weekend."

"Yeah but we just don't trust Akito."

"We? What's all this we stuff?"

Yuki, Kyo and Momiji ran into the room all saying how glad they were that she was okay.

"Please!" Tohru almost shouted over the top of them. "Tell me, what did you do? Why am I here?"

"You're here because we rescued you Ms. Honda." replied Yuki calmly.

"Why? I didn't need rescuing!" Tohru cried exasperated.

"We don't trust Akito. It's that simple." Kyo said from where he was leaning on the door way.

"But what did you do?"

This was when Momiji piped up. "We were ninjas! We dressed in black and went in and rescued you!" He seemed to be very proud of what they had done.

Tohru got up and started to throw her stuff in her bag. "I could put up with the rudeness and the bickering but this is too far! It's ridiculous! You cannot just 'kidnap' me and expect me to be okay with that! This is the only real family I have left and you just seem to be trying to destroy it because of who it is! Well no more."

This was not the Tohru they were use to. She never got this angry, they thought that she would just laugh and shrug it off before going to call Akito to let him know that she was fine. But no. She was angry. Tohru Honda was actually angry. The boys even began to wonder if her Uo and Hana had ever seen her angry.

The there was a timid knock on the door. Shigure's head appeared. "Oh, Tohru, you're awake I see! But umm... you happen to have visitors, my sweet little flower."

The door fully opened to reveal Hatori and Akito. "Shigure," Akito snapped warningly. "Don't talk to my sister like that." Shigure nodded and Tohru cried out "Akito!" And ran to hug her brother who returned the embraced just as tightly.

"Great! Now she's even starting to act like him." Kyo muttered, unfortunately he was just loud enough for Tohru to hear.

"Of course. This is who I am. You don't think that I've always been a foolish, flustered and dumb girl do you? I have only acted this way so I could get everyone to trust me. From birth my mother taught me everything I know. She was the legendry butterfly of kanana and the world's deadliest assassin." Everyone's, except Akito's (he already knew), faces changed from shocked that Tohru could give such a lecture to a group and not fluster once, to horrified that Tohru was proud to be trained as a deadly assassin.

"Don't look so shocked, I'm good at what I do. I'm just glad that I can finally drop this act, to think you all thought that I was a stupid little ditz who only ever excelled in cookery and cleaning. And you thought I didn't know what you were planning? I told Hatori everything, that's how he and Akito got here so quickly."

"Why didn't you try to fight us off then?" asked a surprisingly calm Haru.

"And blow my cover? No thanks." Tohru was starting to continue packing her stuff.

"But now you've given yourself away." the ox countered.

Tohru stopped, faced Haru and crossed her arms in a matter-of-fact fashion. "Yeah because it seems it'll be the only way to get you guys to leave me alone, what with this latest news."

Everyone stared at her. The worry was clear on Yuki's face, Kyo's was angry, Haru's remained calm but he was starting to fight a losing battle with his black side, and Momiji was just plain confused.

Taking a breath, Tohru glanced at her older brother who was watching her intently.

"If it's alright with my brother, I want to move into the main house."

(A/N) What do you think? Please review! Nothing makes me happier at the moment then reviews! I love them! And the people who don't send me reviews can _beep _the _beep _and then they can _beeeep _and finally _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _So if you don't want that you happen should a review. Even if it a flame. I could use it to heat my macaroni! YAY! Macaroni!

Luv ya!

Witch Tekamika

P.S. some of my little rant has been bleeped out as it is not appropriate for prime time readers. Thank-you.


	7. goodbye for now

(A/N) Aren't you guys lucky? Two updates in one day! (It's partly because I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm not going to tell you that) Any way, Enjoy chapter 7!

Shigure sniffled. "My little flower is growing up and moving away from home." he was naturally over dramatic.

"Shigure, need I repeat myself again! You will not speak to my sister like that. Do it again and there will be consequences." Akito snapped in his usual icy tone that he set aside for the cursed members of the family.

"Yes, I'm sorry Akito. I'm sorry Tohru but your brother word is law."

Tohru smiled a genuinely warm smile. "That's fine Shigure, you don't do any harm. I mean you talk the talk; you just don't walk the walk, so you can talk to me like that. I don't mind."

Shigure smiled and Akito sighed. This would take some getting use to.

"Tohru, you can't move into the same house as Akito! We'll never see you again!" cried Momiji who had tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, the only thing that would be changing is my address and where you find me. I'll still hang out with you all and I'm still going to go to school. I did make a promise to my mother after all."

Tohru wiped away his tears as a smile emerged on his face. Momiji nodded.

"But it still all depends on what my big brother has to say." She turned around to face Akito, her eyes were hopeful.

"You are more then welcome to move in. It would make me very happy indeed."

"Thank-you." Tohru whispered.

---

"I don't like the idea of you living with him Ms. Honda." Yuki said as he watched her pack the last of her stuff into a bag.

"I don't think it's a good idea either, I mean, I hate agreeing with that damn rat but I gotta." Kyo's comment shocked both Yuki and Tohru.

"It's sweet of you to care, really it is. But you do have to remember that I can take care of myself."

Kyo and Yuki nodded in understanding and helped carry her things down stairs where Akito, Shigure and Hatori were waiting.

"Where did Haru and Momiji go?"

"They went home. Now are you ready to do Tohru?" She nodded to the doctor. "Then we'll give you a moment to say goodbye." Akito and Hatori walked out to the car leaving Tohru standing with the three Sohma's that had looked after her for over a year.

"Well, I don't suppose I will see my little flower until New Years! And that's only a week away!" Shigure said putting a hand lovingly onto the top of Tohru head.

"I should go, but if you don't come to News Years then you will be in trouble Shigure." Tohru laughed.

"I wouldn't miss it! It's actually Yuki's turn to dance this year!" Shigure smiled.

"Shut up Shigure! I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Ms. Honda." Yuki said shyly.

"See you then Yuki." Tohru kissed Yuki's cheek, causing him to go bright red, then proceeded to do the same to Kyo whose cheeks went the same fiery red as his eyes. "Good bye Kyo."

The three boys watched as the princess of there household walked out the door. Why didn't they stop her? Why didn't they say something that would make her realise how much she would be missed? Or something that would make her want to stay? Even they didn't know the answer to those questions.

---

Arriving back at the Sohma Main Estate, Tohru looked out the window to see people setting up for New Years.

"I am sure you'll enjoy New Years here. It's always an event never to be missed."

Tohru smiled. "Mum use to take me to see the fireworks every year before she died."

"How did she die?"

"They it was a car accident, but someone tampered with it. I could tell. They messed with the car and then after she crashed fixed it to make it appear like a complete accident. I'm just lucky that with her line of work she had me prepared at all times in case something like that ever happened."

Akito nodded. His mother died when he was much younger but because he was to become the head of the family, he never allowed himself to get close to anyone. But Tohru was different. She was his younger sister, so it was his duty to protect her and make her feel safe and welcome in his, no, there home.

"Are you going to come to the Zodiac Banquet?"

This question caught Tohru off guard. "Am I allowed? I thought it was only for the members of the zodiac and the head of the family?"

"Are you so stupid that you forgot that you are basically the head of the family too?"

Tohru smiled sheepishly. "I guess when all this is thrown at you then you forget things like that. But I will have to go shopping to get a formal kimono."

"I guess it's a good thing that I asked Ayame to come in today to make you one then." Akito said casually.

"Really?" Her eyes light up. "Thank-you Akito! You really are the best big brother in the world!" she cried out, giving her big brother a hug.

---

Walking into the main house, Aya came rushing up with his arms wide open.

"Tohru! My dear, I believe that I am here to make you a kimono that will be perfect and like no other for the zodiac banquet, am I right?"

Tohru slowly nodded.

"Fabulous! I am just so pleased that Akito asked _moi_ to make this for his little sister. Is that amazing? Yes I know what you're thinking; nobody's outfits are a perfect as Ayame Sohma's!" Aya laugh and dragged Tohru into her room so that he could measure her up properly.

"I will have your gorgeous new kimono ready for you tomorrow at noon! Is that okay for you?"

Tohru nodded. She was eager to find out what it would look like. She had asked for a few small specifics, that, if you bothered looking, where in most to nearly all her clothes.

"See you tomorrow Aya." Tohru cried as she waved the snake out. Watching him leave enthusiastically, she started to wonder, if Aya saw Yuki dance maybe she could find some way to fix there fractured relationship. After all, that is how he father met her mum.

(A/N) OMG! I can't believe I wrote that! Is it just me or is this getting more and more sentimental? If you want some kick butt action, vote 1. For some lovey dovey crap (which I am good at writing), like an unexpected relationship vote 2 and say who you want it between. For something random, vote 3, for some terrible accident to the new kimono so Tohru can't wear it, vote 4 and for something else, vote 5 and tell me what it is. If you could send them as private messages via my profile, that would be handy and appreciated, if not, then it's ok.

Please review, if I don't get reviews I cry!

Catch'ya

Witch Tekamika


	8. let the banquet begin

Chappie 8

(A/N) Hey! Thanks for nothing! No one voted except for whiteroseblackrose so I came up with my own twist instead so there:b Any who, here is chapter eight! Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!

"I guess I won't see you until New Years. Oh well," Ayame cried over dramatically. "Bye bye!"

Waving goodbye, Tohru turned to walk into her room, a large package in brown paper clutched to her chest.

"Is that it?" the slippery voice of Akito asked as he emerged from the shadows.

"Yes, big brother." She replied in a devious tone of voice.

"Are you going to have a look?"

"Not until New Years." Laying the package on the table in the centre of her room, she left.

---

New Years came around quickly enough and Tohru was opening her package from Aya. It contained her beautiful silk kimono. It was white with flowers up her leg made from gold embroidery. With a matching obi and hair piece Tohru, for the first time, looked like the sister of the head of the Sohma family.

_Knock knock_

The door opened to reveal Akito, also dressed in a white kimono, they exited the room. The siblings walked down numerous halls and corridors until they reached the banquet.

It was beautiful, held outdoors there were candles on the tables, lanterns dancing across the sky on string, decorated in the colours of the year of the rat; it was quite a sight to behold.

Walking side by side, everyone stopped and bowed there heads in respect. Akito signalled for everyone to continue what they were doing and Tohru leaned over to her brother and whispered in his ear "I'm going to see the others, okay?"

Akito nodded in response as Tohru got up to leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back slightly.

"Remember; you are beautiful and head of this family, don't let anybody try to tell you different. You have power over the juunishi."

Nodding she left.

_I'm going to have to do something about her, _he thought maniacally. _And soon..._

(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter! bows Gomen! Gomen! I hope you'll all forgive me. But I have been extremely busy (we had exams! blah!) and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. I have also decided to end it in the next 1-2 chapters and it's going out with a bang! hee hee.

Look for my new series; 'Fictional Freaky Character Torture' I randomly torture characters from different things. First it's Voldemort, then I was thinking Ed from Full Metal Alchemist or maybe even InuYasha from his self titled show! Keep an eye out for it!

Catch'ya later

Witch Tekamika.


	9. goodbye forever

Tohru walked over and tapped Haru on the shoulder.

"Tohru!" He cried when he turned around. "Long time no see."

This caught the attention of the Mubadachi trio, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura and Ritsu who all came over to great her. After catching up (and bringing others up to speed) Tohru turned around to leave when Kagura grabbed her arm.

"Tohru, you look beautiful."

"Thank-you" Tohru replied unphased.

"I was talking to Kyo on the way here. He can't come in but he would like to talk to you." He's sitting outside." sadness laced her voice.

Nodding, Tohru left Kagura and walked down the path that led to the 'outside'. There she found Kyo, sitting on a bench, his back against a tree. he looked so at peace with himself that she didn't want to disturb him. Then she remembered what Kagura had said.

"Kyo," she said quietly. Startled, he turned to look at her.

Tohru sighed and went to sit next to him. "Kagura told me you wanted to talk to me."

He nodded, looking her up and down, taking in her appearence.

"You look beautiful..." he almost whispered, his face was bright red. For a reason unknown to Tohru, she started to blush and got butterflies in her stomach.

"Ah... thank-you." Tohru diverted her eyes, realising that she was being rude she looked back at Kyo. His face was inches from hers.

She felt a warm hand on the side of her face, then his hot breath on her lips. kyo closed the gap between them. Tohru closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Feeling his tongue touch her bottem lip, she opened her mouth to allow it entry. He had taken her first kiss, but she gave it away to him freely. The kiss was heated and passionate until kyo broke away.

"You should probably get back before they wonder where you are." he whispered and he stood and pulled her out of her seat. Kissing her cheek, he turned to leave. Stopping briefly, Kyo turned around and simply said "I love you Tohru, I have for the longest time, please remember that. But the heads of the family can never be with or have anything to do with the cat." He sighed, before continuing to walk out of her life forever.

Touching her slightly parted lips, Tohru quietly replied "I love you too, Kyo."

Tohru walked back 'inside', not quite as cheerful as when she left but she was still determined to enjoy herself.

---

Upon exiting the house and re-joining the banquet, Tohru sat next to her brother.

"Where did you run off to?" Akito asked quietly.

"No where."

"Well you weren't here so you must have been somewhere."

Facing Akito, Tohru snapped quietly, but fiercely "Where I go when I am not with in your sights is hardly your concern!"

Akito smirked back, "Fair enough."

The music started and the sibilings attention was drwan to the center of the room where Yuki stood in the traditional silver-grey and purple kimono of the rat. The music continued and Yuki began his dance. It was a stunning combinations on turns, arm gestures and movements. He flowed around the dancefloor, but no eyes where more captured then those displaying the proud look Ayame was giving his little brother.

When the music and dance ended, Tohru got up to go talk to Yuki, unfortunately he had already dashed off to get changed.

Arriving at the changing rooms door, Aya was already there. Shouting out his praise.

"Oh Yuki, you where fabulous! If you could have seen everyone then you would know exactly how wonderful you were!" Tohru coughed in her throat to get Ayame's attention. "Ah, Tohru! Could you get him to open up? He's locked dorr on his own broth..."

He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Ms Honda?"

"Hi'ya Yuki! I saw your dance, it was beautiful."

Yuki blushed slightly. "Thank-you Ms Honda, That's nice of you to say..."

"So when Tohru compliments you, you listen but when I, your very own flesh and blood does, you simply toss it away like garbage. I mean i understand that it was a compliment from a pretty girl, but i'm your brother, honestly Yuki you reall need to get your priorites..." Ayame's plea's for love and attention from his little brother continued but fell upon deaf ears as Yuki watched Tohru walk away.

Kureno had come to inform her that Akito wanted to see her in a spare room around the corner. Naturally she had to comply.

Walking into the room, Tohru noticed it was dimly light, a few shards of light defiantly cut there way through the darkness to deliver there warmth, the room was also bare of everything but a few footprints made on the dust covered floor. It smelt musky, like it hadn't known fresh air in months.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked up to her brother. "You wanted to see me Akito?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yes, I hear Yuki is still calling you Ms Honda."

"Yeah well, some habits are hard to break. Que Sera Sera as shigure says. So what did you want to see me about?"

"Come here" Akito held his arms out and Tohru moved into his hug. With her arms around his waist, Akito was free to manipulate his arms around the top of her shoulders.

Tohru felt his grip tighten for a moment before the was a sharp pain through her heart.

Stepping back, Tohru saw the long serated bread knife sticking out through her chest. Blood flowed, staining her crisp white kimono a deadly crimson red.

"You didn't think that you were really a Sohma, did you?!?!" Akito threw his head back and laughed evilly. "You could never be one of us."

Tohru coughed up blood, "Then why say it?" she managed to say after she fell to her knees.

Akito went down on one knee and looked her straight in the eyes. "How else would I get a chance to personally remove you from our lives?" he whispered to her face.

"And what about father? Was he just some Sohma you paid to act like that?"

"Yes actually," Akito chuckled to himself. "Now shut up and die, like a good little girl."

With that Akito got up and left, leaving Tohru alone to die because that is, what he thought she deserved.

The End.

(A/N) OMG! I can't believe that Akito would trick Tohru into thinking that she had family when he only wanted to kill her, I mean even for a murderer that's low. Oh well, the point is i am done! That's it! The end of the story! I still don't believe i wrote this! sigh know i have to come up with another idea.

Catch'ya later!

Witch Tekamika

(I would also like to thank one of my besties, Jantelle. For giving me the idea to finish off my story, I thank-you.)


	10. not a chapter! note for a sequel!

**Hey peeps!**

**Ok, so here's the deal. I keep getting angry, sad or frustrated email about how I left this story with Tohru dieing. Now don't get mad. I have actually written a sequel (or at least started it). If you loved this story then please look it. It is entitled '_Revelations_'.**

**Please R&R that story too.**

**I love getting reviews. So enjoy!**

**Rock on, Peace out, catch'ya at the next Woodstock. (Makes rock on symbol with hands)**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Luv ya,**

**_Witch Tekamika_**

**(pronounced teh-car-me-ca)**


End file.
